In a liquid crystal display device of color display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a first direction (X direction) and a second direction (Y direction). The first direction (X direction) intersects the second direction (Y direction). Each pixel comprises a color filter and operates as a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G) or a blue pixel (B).
In recent years, a technique of improving display luminance of a liquid crystal display has been proposed. As an example, a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G), a blue pixel (B) and a white pixel (W) are arranged in a predetermined order along the first direction, and this one set constitutes one composite color unit pixel. A white pixel (W) has a higher efficiency of use of light as compared to a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G) or a blue pixel (B), and the transmissivity of is about three times that of a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G), and a blue pixel (B). Therefore, if a white pixel (W) is used in a composite color unit pixel, the brightness of the display device can be raised.
Liquid crystal display devices employ a liquid crystal drive mode in order to improve the liquid-crystal drive efficiency. More specifically, pixel columns of each adjacent pair are driven by drive voltage of different polarities, and the polarity is inverted from one frame to another. This drive mode is called a column inversion driving mode.